Una mirada
by Missannie L
Summary: Porque simplemente esa mirada fue diferente, puede llegar a cambiarlo todo, y hacer la vida un poco más llevadera.
1. Yao – Mei

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás pertenecen a Disney, sólo hago esto porque tengo una computadora y un padre que paga Internet n_n_

* * *

**Una mirada**

**.**

**Yao - Mei**

**.**

Siempre que lo veían le dedicaban la mirada de siempre: sorpresa, mezclada con burla y, en algunos casos, asco. Pero con ella fue diferente.

Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, sí. Aunque también tenían vergüenza y emoción. Además de algo que sólo le dedicaban a hombres apuestos: admiración.

Todavía estaba aturdido por esa mirada y eso que había pasado ya varias horas desde que su zapato cayó. Trataba de concentrarse en el paisaje, en el camino, en la conversación ridícula de Ling, pero primero se había detenido para analizar _esa_ mirada y compararla con otras para llegar a la conclusión de que no se la había imaginado y de que era imposible que se la hubiese dedicado a alguien más.

Según su memoria él era el único al que se la pudo dedicar.

Si todo eso era cierto podría ser... ¿_Amor_? ¿Un amor a primera vista?

Podría tratarse solamente de que los anhelos más profundos de su corazón hubiesen aparecido nuevamente para torturarlo, mientras podría disfrutar del recuerdo de _su _mirada, y fantasear con que ella sentía lo mismo por él, que su rostro y tamaño no le causaban lástima o desagrado, que _podrían_ llegar a tener su historia de amor como Mulan y el General.

Aunque era prácticamente imposible, pero una mirada puede cambiar todo, y hacer la vida un poco más llevadera.

**.**

_Cha chán_

_Después de varias cosillas decidí colgar esto por aquí, hay un montón de historias (bueno, no tantas) sobre Mulan y Shang o Mushu, pero casi ninguna sobre los soldados, así que se me ocurrió meter pensamientos de ellos, o puede que sólo lo haga sobre Mei y Yao, depende de la recepción y si me aconsejan seguir o no (¿Reviews?)  
_

_Por un momento consideré ponerlo junto con ALODS o su continuación, pero no. Porque eso es exclusivamente de Shang y así quiero que se quede._

_Creo que es todo_

_Gracias por leer... :D espero que les haya gustado tanto o más que a mí escribirlo._

_Missannie (por las moscas, antes Arya Bromsson)_


	2. Emperador – OC

_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el universo de Mulan me pertenecen. Sólo la historia, o drabble (:_

* * *

**Una mirada**

**.**

**Emperador - OC**

**.**

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta detenerse en el lugar donde se encontraba un lienzo grande. El Emperador lo tocó de forma delicada.

Había muchos cuadros en el palacio donde aparecía su difunta esposa, pero su favorito era ése, donde aparecía sola, esbozando una sonrisa discreta, usando la ropa que traía el día en que se conocieron junto con _la_ mirada.

Aquella que le había dedicado desde el día en que se conocieron hasta su muerte.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando recordó que en sus últimas palabras le había suplicado que cuidara a sus hijas. Probablemente se hubiera enojado con él por permitir que tuvieran unas bodas arregladas y no por amor. Tal y como habían hecho con ellos, sólo que, en su caso, se enamoraron después de su primer encuentro, platicando por horas y, después del primer día, no quisieron pasar más tiempo separados.

Esperaba que lo mismo le pasara a sus pequeñas. Durante mucho tiempo meditó sobre el problema, tratando de buscar una solución donde la fuerza bruta no estuviera involucrada. Y no tuvo mucha opción cuando Ting-Ting, al enterarse sobre su problema, no dudó en ofrecerse para casarse, seguida por Mei y Su, aunque pudo detectar una chispa de decepción y enojo, pero, a pesar de eso, vislumbró también una ligera esperanza. De poder enamorarse después de compartir una mirada.

Pero si no sucedía serían infelices y la culpa sería solamente de él.

–Que pase –susurró, delineando la figura de su amada que podía tocar–. _Por favor _–suplicó antes de dar media vuelta, regresando a su realidad.

**.**

_¡Hola!_

_Estaba yo, en clase cuando apareció esto en mi mente y tuve que escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado._

_En realidad cuasi todos los personajes de Mulan me encantan n_n y perdón si se salió un poco de contexto, pero todos los drabbles o viñetas o cualquier cosa que se me ocurra tendrá relación con miradas. Por el momento soy una chica que escribe cursilerías, pero si tienen otras opciones... Acepto de todo (:_

_También tengo otro, pero es del insufrible consejero, Chi-Fu, pero no sé... :P_

_Missannie_


	3. Su - Chien-Po

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y situaciones conocidas le pertenecen a Disney, escribo por gusto y diversión_

* * *

**Una mirada**

**.**

**Su - Chien-Po**

**.**

Tal vez si le contaba a alguien cómo se había enamorado, lo más probable era que se riera de ella, aunque a sus espaldas, uno no podía simplemente burlarse de una princesa en su cara. A excepción de su familia y, muy remotamente el General Shang y Mulan, pero solamente en la intimidad.

Resopló suavemente y fingió estar concentrada en su lectura, pues no se podía quedar simplemente mirando al vacío. No era adecuado, al menos si sabía que estaba siendo observada como en ese momento. Frunció ligeramente los labios para expresar su disgusto. Su vida siempre había estado marcada por obligaciones, muchas de las cuales tenía desde antes de nacer.

Sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa ligera. A Chien-Po lo había elegido ella. Sabía que muchos miraban a su marido, lo comparaban con el que iba a serlo y sacudían la cabeza, murmurando entre dientes en qué rayos estaba pensando al haber elegido a un soldado en lugar de a un hijo de Ki Gong. Pero, lo que más les sorprendía era el hecho de que su matrimonio hubiese sido aprobado por el Emperador.

Pero ellos no conocían la historia de su padre, de la _mirada _que había compartido con su difunta esposa. Ni mucho menos la que ella había tenido con Chien-Po.

Mei solía decirle que su vida había sido muchas veces de un color negro, pero ella no la veía así, siempre la había considerado como una escala de grises, algunas veces cálido, frío, alegre, nostálgico… ni siquiera cuando su madre murió o cuando se enteró que debía casarse por obligación consideró su vida como una tonalidad negra.

Hasta ese día.

De las tres hermanas siempre se había considerado como la que pasaba desapercibida. Al lado de la obediente y responsable Ting-Ting y la rebelde pero adorable Mei, ¿quién se fijaría en ella? La princesa Su, cuya fascinación por la comida no era una cualidad que se considerase atractiva. El único que no pensaba eso era Chien-Po.

Suspiró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, recordando.

Durante el viaje para Ki Gong habían bajado, Mei para espiar a Yao y Ting-Ting para estirar las piernas. Pero ella lo hizo porque había divisado un árbol de peras. Emocionada por su descubrimiento no dudó en correr hacia él, sabía que nadie le prestaba atención. ¿Quién lo haría si estaba en compañía de Mulan y sus hermanas?

Poco después descubrió que su problema era distinto, conocido y frustrante. Pocas eran las peras que estaban a su alcance. Se había estirado a pesar de saber que no conseguiría alcanzar la deseada fruta, cuando sintió como alguien la alzaba con fuerza y delicadeza, entonces la pera terminó en sus manos.

Bajó la mirada, sorprendida, para encontrarse con la de él.

Se quedó sin respiración y, para ocultar su turbación, le había dedicado una sonrisa, la cual él no tardó en corresponderle, con efectos devastadores en su corazón. Porque nadie la había mirado ni sonreído así antes. Y el que le cortara las peras reforzó el sentimiento que había comenzado a apoderarse de ella.

Entonces supo que lo que compartieron había sido _la mirada_. Ese fue el momento en el que definió su vida en una tonalidad negra. Porque su destino era estar con Chien-Po, pero sus obligaciones la empujaban a casarse con alguien a quien nunca llegaría a pertenecer.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó sus pisadas, sus miradas se encontraron y esbozó una sonrisa, pues su marido, su dulce, lindo y glotón marido, sostenía una pera.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Alguien por aquí?_

_Sé que había prometido un Chi-Fu con un OC, pero perdí la hoja en donde lo escribí y apenas la encontré, pero, para entonces, ya tenía esta pequeña (o no) viñeta de la princesa Su. Y, de Chi-Fu a ella, prefiero mil veces a la princesa._

_Disculpen si me salí un poco de contexto, pero me gustó mucho. Creo que es a la princesa a la que menos prestan atención (a excepción de Chien-Po)..._

_Ahora, quiero decirles que agradezco muchísimo los reviews, alertas y favoritos, ¡son de lo mejor!_

_Otra cosa es que tengo el drabble o lo que sea del consejero y el inicio de Ling con la princesa Ting-Ting, pero después de ellos no se me ocurre sobre quién más podría escribir... ¿alguna sugerencia?_

_¡Espero leerles muy pronto!_

_Un beso y abrazo de panda mafioso_

_Missannie_


	4. Casamentera – OC

_Disclamier: Los personajes y el universo no son de mi propiedad. Creo que todos saben que le pertenecen a Disney, de no haber sido así... ¡Ahora lo saben! :P_

* * *

_Aclaración: Sí, ya sé que he prometido desde hace mucho un capítulo de Chi-Fu, pero es que **Mariana Perera** me dio la idea de hacerlo sobre la Casamentera, curiosamente la idea surgió cuasi de la nada. ¡Muchas gracias, **M.P.**! Por eso el capítulo está dedicado especialmente para ti :D_

* * *

**Una mirada**

**.**

**Casamentera - OC**

**.**

Miró su reflejo con ojo crítico, siempre se preocupaba por estar bien arreglada, sobre todo cuando recibía a una chica en edad casadera para dictaminar si era una perfecta novia o no. Frunció los labios con disgusto cuando un recuerdo apareció fugazmente en su mente.

La gente podría creer que era una mujer estricta y reservada, probablemente siempre había sido así, pero eso no evitó que se enamorara de un joven que vivía cerca de su casa. Suspiró cuando su rostro apareció tras sus párpados, lo había amado en secreto.

Había bastado con sólo mirarlo una vez para saber que era el indicado y, para que se fijara en ella había comenzado a comportarse como una perfecta novia, delicada, paciente, puntual..., sacudió la cabeza, a pesar de sus esfuerzos él había elegido a otra. Alguien que no era lo suficientemente adecuada para su amado. Pero, a pesar de lo obvio, la vieja casamentera no lo había visto así, demasiado cegada con su belleza, como todos.

Su apariencia hacía que los demás ignoraran sus inadecuados modales. Apretó las manos en severos puños, por eso había decidido convertirse en casamentera, para evitar que jóvenes inadecuadas se convirtieran en esposas de hombres responsables y respetables, se enorgullecía de considerarse alguien imparcial.

Se retocó el peinado, mientras sostenía la hoja en donde estaba en nombre de la chica que vería hoy, respiró hondo y salió, encontrándose con una multitud, leyó rápidamente el nombre y una chica se levantó de las que se encontraban al frente. Achicó los ojos, le recordaba un poco a aquella que le había quitado al amor de su vida: Bella e inadecuada.

–Hablando sin pedir permiso –la riñó sin importarle quién escuchara antes de dar media vuelta para meterse a su casa.

Ella no cometería el error de su mentora.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Y, si tienen alguna otra opción no duden en hacérmela saber :D (por ahora tengo el de Chi-Fu, un inicio de Ting-Ting - Ling y pienso un poco de los papás de Mulan, por cierto, ¿saben cómo se llama su mamá?)_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Abrazo de panda mafioso_

_Missannie_


	5. Chi Fu – OC

_Disclamier: Los personajes y el universo no me pertenecen, me limito a ver una y otra vez las películas (son de Disney) y escribir _

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por **Traveler Of The Time **(:_

* * *

**Una mirada**

**.**

**Chi Fu – OC**

**.**

Caminó entre la gente con el ceño fruncido.

Después de lo que había pasado con Mulan seguía siendo el consejero, pero ya no lo tomaban en cuenta como antes, además de que el Emperador hacía caso omiso de sus consejos cuando ella iba al palacio, ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de consultarle el hecho de encomendarle misiones que eran inadecuadas para esa mujer, la trataba como si realmente fuera una heroína.

Bufó.

Él sabía que, en realidad, ella era una mentirosa. Y, por si fuera poco, había encandilado al General, alguien a quien no había considerado un caso tan perdido.

Pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, lo que le hería un poco era el hecho de que eligiera a Li Shang cuando lo había conocido a él. Chi Fu.

Lo que le reconfortaba era que Mulan no poseía una belleza deslumbrante, hacía poco escuchó un rumor en donde la casamentera la había llamado una deshonra. Así que el que caería junto con ella sería el General y no él.

De pronto se detuvo. Miró abruptamente a la derecha sólo para encontrarse con la mirada fija de una joven, que se ruborizó intensamente cuando se supo descubierta.

Eso lo desconcertó.

Por lo general las jóvenes no lo miraban, preferían quedarse con los descerebrados. Le dedicó una sonrisa presumida, lo que causó que su sonrojo se volviera más intenso. Examinó a la chica, no era una belleza, pero tenía unos ojos oscuros tentadores que lo llamaban.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, todos los pensamientos desdeñosos desaparecieron de su mente.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¡Y por fin! Después de tanto tiempo llegó el capítulo del insufrible consejero ¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo!_

_Si tienen alguna sugerencia de personajes para el siguiente drabble/viñeta/... no duden en hacérmelo saber_

_Abrazo de panda mafioso_

_Missannie_


	6. Abuela Fa – OC

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Disney. _

* * *

**Una mirada**

**.**

**Abuela Fa – OC**

**.**

Solía ser recatada, no perfectamente y sólo en público. Eso hacía que su padre frunciera el ceño continuamente y su madre sacudiera la cabeza, ambos preguntándose qué habían hecho mal para que su hija no se comportara como una buena esposa.

Entonces lo conoció, reparó en él después de haber tenido otro de sus "arrebatos", aunque él no la juzgó, se limitó a reír y seguirle el juego. Se enamoró en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron durante las risas, pero no lo admitió hasta mucho tiempo después.

Él provenía de una buena familia, un modelo ejemplar, ella no lo era. La opinión de los demás sólo le importó cuando supo que eso podría ser un obstáculo insalvable en su amistad. Y luego él le confesó su amor, al menos eso fue lo que entendió, pues lo hizo con muchos balbuceos.

Empezaron una relación, algo prohibida y mal vista, menos para sus padres. Pensaron que contaban con todo el tiempo del mundo para dar el siguiente paso… Entonces comenzó una guerra y supieron que él tendría que irse muy pronto. Se casaron casi inmediatamente: presurosos y enamorados.

Disfrutaron cada momento como si fuera el último. Y, poco después, él se marchó, después de despedirse con un beso torpe, ella tenía la esperanza de que volviera. Era fuerte y los ancestros lo protegerían, pero su esperanza murió unas semanas después, con una carta en la que se anunciaba su muerte.

Y lloró, cosa que casi nunca hacía, pero él era (y será) su primer amor. Pasó un tiempo lamentándose de su suerte, hasta que se supo embarazada. Una huella tangible del amor que se habían profesado. Inmediatamente amó a su hijo, con la misma intensidad con la que lo amaba a él, siempre un poco más que el día anterior, hasta el último día de su vida.

* * *

_O.o_

_Okay, la idea llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en una hoja de papel (que perdí y luego encontré), así que no sabría decirles de dónde salió eso, antes sí, pero ya no. Pero estoy segura de que tenía unos buenos motivos para escribir eso... Aclarando sólo por si leyeron algo raro. A mí me gustó, aunque creo que salió un poco... OoC._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Si tienen una idea o una petición de un drabble no duden en escribirla (:_

_Abrazo de panda mafioso_

_Missannie_


End file.
